Cama roja
by istharneko
Summary: Sangre y sexo: Cama roja. SasuHina
1. Sexy

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Sucede que me canso de ser hombre_  
_ sucede que me canso de mi piel y de mi cara_  
_ y sucede que se me ha alegrado el día ¡coño!_  
_ al ver al sol secándose, en tu ventana: tus bragas"._

Sucede - Extremoduro

**01.** Sexy

Sasuke recuerda como esa tarde la ha vuelto a ver con Naruto: Estaba parada ante su amigo, cabizbaja y sonrojada; como siempre que ha tenido ocasión de verla. También recuerda que en lo único que se ha fijado ha sido en sus pechos: ¡Dios mío, eran enormes!

Ella siempre lleva una chaqueta, pero hoy se ha bajado la cremallera y la imaginación ha hecho estragos en la mente de un chico en plena adolescencia; y no es para menos: llevaba una bonita camiseta escotada que se lo marcaba absolutamente todo. Casi ha tenido una puta erección.

Luego se ha fijado en sus ojos pálidos como el cristal, sus párpados maquillados con un tono violeta y su cabello negro, liso y extremadamente largo. Después ha podido deleitarse observando sus labios carnosos brillantes, probablemente coloreados con brillo. La ha visto pasarse la lengua por los labios y ha pensado en cuánto le gustaría morderlos y besarlos; devorarle la lengua y enredarla con la suya.

Cuando ella se ha dado la vuelta, ha mirado largamente su trasero y ha olvidado por qué estaba allí y para qué. ¡Qué firme, qué bien puesto! Ha imaginado cómo lo agarraba y moldeaba. Le hace la competencia al de Sakura (y no digamos en el pecho), definitivamente.

Y es que, aunque nadie lo pueda creer, Sasuke Uchiha es un auténtico depravado.

No ha podido evitar pensar: _"Esa chica es terriblemente sexy"._

Con suerte, ella habrá pensado lo mismo que él.

-¡Tú!, ¿Por qué miras tanto a mi chica? -La voz de Naruto suena en su oído, sacándolo de sus perversiones más profundas.

Tan absorto estaba en ella, que ha olvidado que es la novia de Naruto… y por supuesto ha olvidado que Sakura es la suya.

* * *

**Nota:** Nueva historia Sasuhina, temática sexual. Comenzamos flojito, pero el próximo viene bastante caldeado *-*. Serán capítulos sueltos, sin nada que ver uno de otro. El título del fanfic lo he sacado de una canción de Juan Antonio Canta, ojalá la escuchéis (aunque no tiene nada que ver con el contenido del fic).

Reniego de que los menores (de menos de dieciséis) entren aquí, pero allá ellos.

Saludos, Isthar.


	2. Griego

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Cuerpos entregados - So -_  
_en lasciva comunión, - do -_  
_santa bacanal en el altar. - mía -_

_Déjate enamorar,_  
_ven y únete,_  
_desnuda tu pudor_  
_ven y entrégate al placer"._

Aquelarre - Mägo de Oz

**02. Griego**

En la cama, con las sábanas y la ropa por el suelo, Sasuke hunde uno de sus dedos lubricados en esa parte de Hinata que ni siquiera ella ha explorado, ese lugar que tiene aún más barreras que su intimidad y que ningún hombre ha tenido el derecho de tocar aún. Pero se lo ha permitido a él, sólo a él por una noche.

Esa parte que se hace tan dulzona al ser penetrada, que tantos parecen temer, que pocos acostumbran a nombrar por ser "guarra". Sin embargo, a él, en este preciso momento, le parece tan apetecible, tan perfecta; y por supuesto ella se deja hacer, curiosa ante el placer que pueda experimentar.

No ha habido elección. Ambos se aman, pero Hinata debe llegar virgen al matrimonio. Ha sido inviable para sus mentes, no han podido aguantar, y han buscado la opción más segura para que ella no se desvirgue: el sexo anal.

Los dedos de Sasuke entran y salen de esa profunda cavidad, mientras la mano femenina roza con énfasis su clítoris. Tiernamente, él la prepara para su miembro, que ya está erecto y excitado, expectante ante la idea de lanzarse y profundizar.

Cuando la entrada se dilata lo suficiente, sitúa ahí su virilidad, por lo que ésta no tarda en abrirse un poco más para dejar pasar lo suficiente para producir placer. Poco a poco, entre gemido y gemido de gusto por parte de ambos, acaba entrando hasta el fondo. Entonces empieza el movimiento irrefrenable, el vicio quizá, el gusto por lo que muchos consideraron tabú.

_"Sasuke, sigue, por favor"…_

La fina voz de Hinata le incita a profundizar más, a hacer aún más suya esa parte de ella.

_"Oh, estás tan apretada y caliente"..._

Quieren llegar al límite, necesitan correrse juntos cuando ni siquiera ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, pero es insoportable. Llega un momento en que todo se blanquea, como si hubiesen tomado una droga alucinógena; entonces se besan. El orgasmo les sobreviene sin siquiera llamarlo; cada uno a su tiempo. Él se descarga y suelta un gemido intenso, ella suspira y se relame los labios.

Es su pequeño y placentero secreto, algo que ambos comparten sin que nadie lo sepa.

* * *

**Nota:** Otro capítulo. Espero no haber ofendido a nadie con esto, ojalá haya gustado. Abrazos, Isthar ;)

¡Gracias a **Ridesh** por su review!


	3. Oral

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Me salgo de mi casa,_  
_ me estrello contra la acera;_  
_ no puedo recordar qué clase de mundo hay fuera:_  
_ salté por la ventana buscando una liana_  
_ -¡Árbol va!- y Tarzán al suelo"._

A fuego - Extremoduro

**03. Oral  
**

Cuando Hinata se la comía, veía el cielo, las estrellas de cerca y también a Dios. Sí, a Dios, ¿extraño, no?

Él, ese ser omnisciente se supone que veía el vicio como un pecado imperdonable, pero cuando él le veía estaba sonriendo mientras un ángel le hacía una felación.

En fin, quizá eso sólo fuera una alucinación.

Quizá era exagerado al hablar de Hinata, pero sin embargo era cierto: esa mujer le hacía disfrutar como ninguna. Cada vez que su boca se sumergía en la longitud de su miembro, cual garganta profunda, creía estar viendo ángeles, quizá arcángeles venidos del cielo.

Primero iba lento, engullendo lentamente, como si quisiese torturarlo; luego iba rápido, ligera como una gacela. En ocasiones le recordaba a una actriz porno, sobretodo cuando su hermoso rostro se manchaba de un blanco transparente. Y luego Sasuke suspiraba en un placer irreprimible al verla así de mojada; la besaba, y luego se reía.

Finalmente, despertaba fastidiado:

_"¡Otra vez ese puto sueño!"_

* * *

**Nota:** Y no paro. Esto debe ser malo. Por esta noche creo que paro (tengo los ojos fastidiados). Saludos, Isthar ;)


	4. Masoquista

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Y al sonreír_  
_me has hecho otra vez soñar ya no_  
_podía resistir esta puta realidad y harto_  
_ya de vivir: Por dentro empiezo a gritar y nunca_  
_ya nadie oyó decir ni una palabra_  
_más"._

Posado en un nenúfar - Extremoduro

**04.** Masoquista**  
**

Lo tengo atado a la cama, no puede moverse; él ha cedido a mis fantasías, y cuando le he pedido que me deje probar ésta, no ha podido decir que no.

Con delicadeza, le he cubierto los ojos con una tela de seda negra. Luego he encendido una vela, y he derramado cera en sus pezones. Ha sido divertido ver como su boca se deformaba en una mueca de molestia, pero enseguida me he situado mi cuerpo encima de su miembro y he seguido vertiendo ese líquido caliente sobre su pecho. Como consecuencia, su erección se ha hecho patente entonces.

Con otra sonrisa, y después de un beso, he ido derramando cera sobre su vientre hasta casi llegar a sus bóxers. Ha sido entonces cuando he dejado la vela un lado y se los he bajado de un tirón. He visto que su miembro estaba tremendamente erecto y lo he disfrutado con mi boca. He oído sus gemidos de placer y cuando ha estado a punto de correrse, he parado.

He ido subiendo por sus ingles, su vientre bajo, su ombligo y pecho, mordisqueándolo y saboreándolo todo con la punta de mi lengua. Finalmente, le he besado largamente en un beso donde nuestras bocas han intercambiado la saliva que nos sobraba.

Después, cuando su miembro finalmente ha explotado en millones de semillas de vida, he salido de encima suyo y me he puesto mi traje de _dominatrix_, comprado expresamente para esta ocasión, y he sacado mi fusta y mi látigo de púas del armario; además del bisturí con el que suelo actuar en estos casos.

Cuando le he destapado los ojos, he visto en ellos el terror. Quizá este idiota no esperaba nada así de mí, supongo que ni siquiera sabe que maté a otros antes que a él.

Quizá se piense que Neji Hyuuga, mi primo, desapareció.

Pero yo sé la verdad: Ahora está en el sótano, conservado en formol, como Sasuke lo estará dentro de unos días.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo. Hice referencia a uno de los capítulos de "The Vice" (en el capítulo veinte, llamado Infierno), donde Hinata es una chica bastante perversa. Bueno, besos y gracias por tomaros el tiempo de leer.

Gracias por su review a **Harukauzaki** por su review.


	5. Polvo

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Se me olvidó olvidarte, me sigo partiendo la madre_  
_ Para no recordar esos ojos salvajes_  
_ Se me olvidó olvidarte, en mis noches cobardes_  
_ Clavabas tu recuerdo, y cerrando los bares_  
_ Y sabes que aún te quiero, pero quiero olvidarte_  
_ Y no puedo olvidarte, pero quiero olvidarte_  
_ Y no puedo olvidarte, pero quiero olvidarte"..._

Se me olvidó olvidarte - Huecco

**05. Polvo****  
**

Una vez, limpiando el polvo de una de las habitaciones de la pensión donde trabajaba, encontré unas revistas muy extrañas: en ellas había mujeres desnudas, gente teniendo relaciones sexuales, penetraciones por sitios demasiado extraños y muchas más cosas que quise olvidar.

Yo aún no había tenido experiencias sexuales, por lo tanto, me escandalicé; así que opté por dejarlas en su sitio otra vez. Sin embargo, cuando iba a devolverlas, oí la puerta y luego el pestillo cerrarse; ni siquiera había oído los pasos de aquella persona acercarse.

Cuando me giré, di un respingo y dejé caer las revistas: era el inquilino, Sasuke Uchiha. Porque aparte de él, ¿quién más podía ser? Se había encerrado conmigo.

-U- Uchiha-san... -Le dije, nerviosa- ¿Qu-Qué hace?

-Vas a tener tu justo castigo por andar mirando cosas que no son de tu incumbencia -Me dijo con una sorna, mirando los papeles que habían caído al suelo.

Traté de alejarme o gritar, pero en ese momento mis piernas no respondían. Le miré mientras se quitaba la camisa poco a poco y dejaba al descubierto un escultural torso. Enrojecí de pies a cabeza; parecía que aquel hombre quería torturarme hasta decir basta.

Entonces se quitó el pantalón y avanzó hacia a mí, agarrándome del brazo con fuerza y tirándome violentamente a la cama, que tan sólo se encontraba a unos centímetros de mí. Grité y me revolví cuando me estiró de mis pantalones y mis bragas y me lo quitó todo de un tirón. Sin embargo, nadie me oía: mis padres se habían marchado ese día, dejándome sola al cuidado de la casa de huéspedes y no volverían hasta la noche.

Recordé cómo el señor Uchiha me miraba a veces, descarado. Nunca imaginé que fuese por esto, realmente. Seguí tratando de deshacerme de su agarre, pero era demasiado fuerte, así que desistí; no por cobarde, sino porque quería que acabase ya.

No opuse resistencia cuando me quitó la camisa y el delantal de otro tirón y se situó entre mis piernas, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dejó perdida, sobretodo porque nunca se la había visto, y daba miedo.

Recordé que el señor siempre me había atraído: su porte misterioso, su cabello negro azabache… En ocasiones, usualmente por la noche, pensaba en él de una manera bastante impura. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá fue por eso que me dejé hacer cosas que nunca había experimentado, cosas que sólo había visto en esa revista.

Sin esperarlo, hundió su boca en mi interior, sorbiendo y lamiendo los fluidos que parecían antojársele tan sabrosos. Me llevé las manos a la boca, tratando de no soltar un grito por el placer que estaba experimentando. No quería decirlo, no quería chillar que siguiera, que no parara, que me gustaba; pero casi me era imposible.

Juntó y pellizcó mis labios mayores y hundió uno de sus dedos; sentí como esa parte de mí chorreaba. Para acabar de excitarme, se chupó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en mi ano; en ese entonces ya no me resistía, pero el gemido de placer que dejé escapar probablemente se oyó hasta en la luna.

Llegué al orgasmo entre espasmos de gusto momentos después; el primero de mi vida.

Entonces subió y me besó. Me penetró de una vez y no me pude creer que no doliera nada; y es que algunas amigas me habían dicho que sí dolía, y yo las creí. Siguió con sus estocadas, agarrándome las piernas. Yo me agarré a sus anchos hombros, tratando de sostenerme de la mejor manera posible.

Sentí su semen adentrarse en mí y entonces me di cuenta de algo: Estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Yo me dejé hacer, y ahora no me arrepiento de ese dulce castigo. Sin él no hubiese aprendido nada, sin él seguiría siendo una niña tonta y mojigata...

Últimamente he estado teniendo náuseas, he engordado un poco y mi madre me ha estado mirando raro. Espero que no sea lo que creo.

"Volveré" Me dijo antes de marcharse.

Yo no le creí.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Otro! Espero que os esté gustando. Recomiendo escuchar las canciones que pongo al principio, algunas van con la historia, otras no; aunque siempre intento buscar alguna que vaya con el tema.

¡Un gran saludo y abrazos!

Gracias por su reviews a **Riddesh** y a **Dark Amy-chan.**


	6. Perversión

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Y allá en la triste habitación sombría _  
_ de un cirio fúnebre a la llama incierta _  
_ sentó a su lado la osamenta fría _  
_ y celebró sus bodas con la muerta"..._

Boda negra - Ana Gabriel

**06. Perversión****  
**

Sobre el suelo frío, situada sobre su erección, se movía al compás de las agujas de un reloj inexistente. Le hacía el amor como nunca antes pudo hacerlo, como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Aún llevaba el traje de novio, y ella no podía ser menos: Seguía engalanada con el hermoso vestido blanco que se había comprado especialmente para la boda; y ahora estaba allí, teniendo una noche de bodas como una pareja normal y corriente.

Él sería el primero para ella; se lo había prometido hacía tiempo y en ésta ocasión -la única que le quedaba- se encargaba de cumplirlo.

Ahora estaban casados, casados en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza... aunque el sacerdote no había tenido tiempo de pronunciar las palabras que seguían. Un tiro le había dado justo en la cabeza.

La ceremonia en la iglesia se había truncado. Un ajuste de cuentas, un tiroteo; todos muertos menos ella.

Sintió el orgasmo sobrevenirle mientras se masturbaba y hundía cada vez más el miembro en _rigor mortis_ en ella; como una fuente, explotó en él.

¿Era una perversión, estaba loca? Puede ser.

¿Cuántos minutos hacía que se encontraba así, subida encima de él sin que sus ojos se abrieran, cuántas horas hacía que sabía que estaba muerto?

_Seis, cinco, cuatro…_ No llevaba la cuenta.

Cayó encima de él, con tristeza y dolor. Ya no estaba loca, sólo quería morir.

_"Hasta que la muerte os separe"..._

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Esta vez he tardado, pero bueno, aquí sigo. Me alegra ver que tantas/os comentáis y dais vuestra opinión. Espero que éste En fin, quiero daros mis agradecimientos a: **Harukauzaki, Artemisav, LennaParis, Girl-Darkness, Ridesh, Hyuuga, Layill** y **Flordezereso.**


	7. Fresas con nata

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Sola en el hotel_  
_ de la calle del perdón,_  
_ Los recuerdos con espinas_  
_ dirán que te he roto el corazón"._

Manhattan - La oreja de Van Gogh_  
_

**07. Fresas con nata****  
**

Oh, las sabrosas fresas con nata.

Sabrosas sobretodo cuando la nata está untada en tu cuerpo y puedo degustarlas en cada parte de ti.

Ricas cuando las compartimos en nuestras bocas y parece que queramos devorarnos.

Deliciosas cuando tú eres la que las prueba de mí, lamiendo cada rastro de nata, como tú tan bien sabes hacer.

Oh, como adoro cuando nos restregamos y nos ensuciamos, como los dos animales en celo que somos.

Como me gusta que nos arrastremos por el suelo como cerdos, repartiéndonos caricias y besos a tutiplén.

Cuando veo esas fresas en el supermercado te juro que te buscaría otra vez, como cada viernes; te arrastraría hasta mi cama y volvería a follarte una y otra vez, como todas esas veces que llegábamos al orgasmo a la vez; tan típico de historias románticas, pero tan cierto en nosotros dos.

Como echo de menos el pasado viernes, en que lo pasemos tan bien; con nuestras fantasías que ahora no son más que eso. Porque tú, la única para mí, te me has traicionado, como la paloma errante que eres.

El cuchillo sigue esperando a mi lado como fiel compañero, pero sólo hasta que vuelvas.

Por eso no te preocupes por mí; mejor hazlo por ti.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Otro más! Espero que os guste ^^.

Agradecimientos a: **Ridesh, Girl-Darkness, Dark Amy-chan, Harukauzaki y Artemisav.**


	8. Seiscientos

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Y en el coche, sudando como cerdos,_

_ no te avisé que era un seiscientos"..._

_La resurrección del hombre cucaracha - Daniel Higiénico  
_

**08. Seiscientos****  
**

La excitación recorría sus cuerpos montados en aquel endiablado coche, quitándose la ropa a bocados y empañando los cristales con el vaho que salía de sus bocas. No importaba que alguien les viera; lo importante era disfrutar de la pasión del momento.

Pero comencemos desde el principio: Estos dos jóvenes, conocidos como Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga -pareja formal y con una relación amor-odio-, fueron de excursión con toda su clase de Bachillerato al museo de coches antiguos de Tokio. Prometía ser un día aburrido, pero sin embargo, las cosas se truncaron al entrar, cuando vieron un objeto en el que podrían cumplir una fantasía del todo anhelada: Tener sexo en un Seiscientos.

Y ahora estaban allí, jodiéndose por todos lados en un coche tan pequeño que no cabrían ni dos pitufos. Hinata, con la cabeza y media espalda apoyada en el asiento trasero, se clavaba la palanca de cambio en el culo mientras Sasuke la penetraba violentamente. Podía decirse que no era lo mejor del mundo, pero el poco espacio que había les daba morbo, les excitaba de una manera considerable.

Después de que Sasuke se golpease el codo con el volante por decimoquinta vez y Hinata se pillase el pelo con "algo" por vigésima vez, ambos se pasaron al asiento trasero, donde pese al poco espacio estuvieron más cómodos. Como pudieron, situándose en la clásica posición _sesenta y nueve _se comieron el uno al otro, demorándose bastante en acariciarse mutuamente con sus lenguas.

Luego él se sentó y ella se puso encima de su virilidad; trotaron como locos, hasta casi no poder más. Pequeñas esquirlas de placer golpeaban sus zonas erógenas, informándoles de que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar.

Justo cuando Sasuke al fin soltó su semilla y Hinata un gemido bastante sonoro, la puerta del coche comenzó a abrirse; ambos se miraron y luego miraron hacia la puerta, preguntándose qué le contarían hoy a su tutor, después de que los hubiera pillado así en varias excursiones.

Y es que, en conclusión, el ser morboso era algo irremediable.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en poner algo, pero bueno, aquí ahí "algo" que he tardado dos días en escribir (sí, sí, aunque sea cortísimo). En fin, saludos y gracias una vez más por tomaros el tiempo de leer.

Agradecimientos a:** Artemisav, ****Ridesh, ****Harukauzaki****, NejiHien y Layill.  
**


	9. Violento

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Suave es su tacto en tu sien,_  
_ Puedes vivir de él._  
_ Roja es letra de su ley,_  
_ Rápido anochecer._  
_ Fuego que germina_  
_ Al rescatar la ira del mortal._  
_ Viento que transporta la verdad,_  
_ No dejarás de odiar"._

Odio - Stravaganzza

**09. Violento****  
**

Le agarré las muñecas y la arrimé a la pared con fuerza. Ella se quejó, chilló; gritó que me apartara de ella, que no la dañara.

Mira que se lo había dicho veces esa noche: Que no intentase escapar, que vendrían consecuencias; pero ella no cesó en sus intentos y entonces se lo hice.

Me había prometido a mí mismo no ser violento ni grosero con ella mientras la violaba en aquel callejón, pero es que ya no podía reprimirme más. Entonces empecé a ser desconsiderado: La besé y le mordí el labio con fiereza, dejando que la sangre fluyese. Lloró cuando le puse mi navaja en la garganta, como una niña asustada de sus terrores nocturnos.

Me reí cuando me rogó que la dejase en paz; de hecho casi me partí de la risa.

Le rajé la ropa y se la quité de un manotazo, toqueteé sus pechos y los lamí mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente. Sostenía mi navaja en una de sus tetas.

¡Me encantaba mi hobby, de verdad! Estaba obsesionado con esa chica desde hacía dos años y finalmente era mía.

Rajé entonces la tela de sus pantalones y le bajé las braguitas para que se conservaran intactas. Me gustaba llevarme trofeos de mis víctimas; ella no seria mi excepción.

Me bajé los pantalones y saqué mi pene. La penetré bruscamente, levantándole una pierna, la abofeteé, la corté en varios sitios, y cuando finalmente me acabé en ella aún me quedaba algo que hacer: cojí mi afilada navaja y le corté.

El chillido de dolor fue música para mis oídos.

Justo entonces las sirenas me alertan de que los coches de policía ya están aquí; parece que al final me han pillado, _"y con las manos en la masa"_ pensé viendo a mi dulce e inocente víctima desangrándose.

Ahora estoy encerrado aquí, en este manicomio. Ella viene a verme cada día y cada vez tengo más ganas de acabar con lo que empecé: la violé, le corté el clítoris, pero me faltó la yugular y dejar que se desangrase.

Lástima que un tiro en la cabeza me dejó en estado casi vegetativo.

En este momento la muy zorra esta aquí; hoy parece que la han dejado pasar a mi habitación.

Espera, ¿qué es eso que lleva en la mano?

-¿Te ríes ahora? -Me dice, mirándome con sus ojos grises. Me enseña lo que lleva entre sus dedos-. ¿Qué dices, eh?

¿Un cuchillo?

Oh, no, Dios, ¿qué hace?

¡No, eso no!

¡Mi polla no!

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Uno nuevo, para compensar! Espero que os guste esto, faltan siete capítulos más para acabar ;) Gracias por leer, enserio.

Agradecimientos a:** DarkAmy-chan, ****NejiHien, ****Artemisav, ****Ridesh, ****Harukauzaki**** y Girl-Darkness.  
**


	10. Juguete

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Ouço de novo a tua voz._  
_Provo essa boca da perdiçao._  
_O tuo veneno tem gosto de glória._  
_Beijos de fogo e eu perco a razao._  
_Tô morrendo de saudades._  
_Gosto muito de você._  
_Tô morrendo de saudades._  
_Agora"..._

To morrendo por você - Huecco

**10. Juguete****  
**

Por fin se había atrevido, por fin estaba allí: ¡En un Sex-Shop!

Al fin había traspasado el umbral de aquella puerta de letrero colorido y parpadeante y cristales ahumados; un nuevo mundo se abría ante ella, un mundo de fantasías sexuales por descubrir y practicar. Sin embargo, en la entrada ya había un chico mirándola, un moreno de ojos negros. Se asustó un poco pero pronto descubrió que era el dependiente:

-Hola, soy Sasuke,pero llámame Sasuke-kun -El chico le sonrió pícaramente- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Eh, só-sólo he entrado a m-mirar… -Dijo ella, comenzando a sonrojarse.

-¿Te interesa algo en especial?

-Em, pues sí -Respondió-. Estaba interesada en los vibra... ¡vibradores!

-Te enseñaré donde están -volvió a sonreírle.

Sólo en el momento en que se giró, Hinata pudo fijarse en el culito bien puesto del tal Sasuke; que daría ella por tener un novio así, si por no tener, no tenía ni trabajo. Se mordió el labio, sonrojada. Desde que lo había dejado con Neji, su primo, iba buscando sexo como loca. Su solución había sido comprarse un vibrador, y cuando reunía suficiente dinero para comprarlo, se avergonzaba en plena tienda.

Caminaron hasta una sección donde estaban todos los juguetes habidos y por conocer: vaginas de plástico, muñecas hinchables, imitaciones de penes (tan largos que Hinata estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por su afán sexual), bolitas chinas, anillo vibradores... En fin, tantas cosas...

La desesperación al ver tantas cosas sexuales fue tan patente en ella, que no pudo resistir a sus impulsos y se tiró encima del dependiente, arrastrándolo hasta unas cabinas bastante privadas en las que se había fijado al entrar.

-¡Soy gay! ... No, ¡Soy virgen! -Chilló el pobre chico, tratando de deshacerse del agarre de Hinata-. ¡Ayuda!

-Oh, por favor, no grites -Le rogó- Lo necesito, dame un poco de eso que sabes hacer tan bien.

La suave voz de la joven le detuvo, y se quedó mirándola como si no se hubiese fijado en ella hasta ese momento; oh, sí, era tan linda con esos ojos de cachorrillo; y se notaba que estaba necesitada de "cariño".

Cerró la puerta de aquel espacio íntimo e hicieron cosas que siempre habían hecho, pero que ahora eran retomadas con mayor vigor. Hinata dejó rápidamente de estar necesitada y no necesitó ningún vibrador para saciar su lujuria –aunque Sasuke los usó muchas veces con ella para jugar a los médicos-, y Sasuke descubrió que se había encaprichado de ella.

Y todo esto llevó a muchos más juegos y noches de pasión, en que los vibradores, las bolas chinas y los anillos vibradores eran los personajes de una fantasía inacabable.

Pero años después, cuando sus hijos les preguntaran cómo se habían conocido, la respuesta sería una de las más difíciles que tendrían que dar.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Creo que éste es el tercero del día, jeje, espero que os haya gustado, y sobretodo, gracias por los opiniones y comentarios. Me interesa saber qué os gusta y qué no os gusta ^^. Saludos y abrazos, Isthar.

Agradecimientos a:**Harukauzaki****, Nay-chan y Ridesh.  
**


	11. Púbico

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Un día al despertar,_  
_efímera perfección,_  
_verás tu pesadilla_  
_ser realidad"..._

Máscara de Seducción - Stravaganzza

**11. Púbico****  
**

La verdad es que Sasuke tiene unas manías que me asombran. En lo que llevo de relación con él, cada dos días, me suele rasurar. Sí, así como se oye: me rasura el pubis. Yo le dejo hacer, porque parece que le encanta hacerlo. Siempre veo su sonrisa tranquila, y yo me dejo hacer porque me fío de él. Es su particular obsesión.

No es que tenga un vello particularmente espeso y que a él le moleste, simplemente le gusta hacerlo tanto, que me atrevo a pensar que tiene mucha experiencia.

Cuando le veía en la academia de peluquería -donde ambos nos conocimos- tan serio no imaginé que le gustase hacer una cosa como esa. Más bien me parecía un chico gay al que le habían roto el corazón. Pero que casualidad nos conocimos bien, descubrí que no era lo que pensaba, y poco a poco nos enamoramos.

El primer día que nos acostemos me sorprendió (casi asustó, diría yo) sosteniendo una navaja de afeitar en su mano y sonriéndome con esa gelidez de siempre. Me llevó al baño, nos desvestimos, llenó la bañera por la mitad y nos metimos en ella. Me hizo abrir y extender las piernas y me rasuró poco a poco, con delicadas y precisas pasadas.

No niego que estuve asustada esa y las siguientes que lo hizo, pero luego acabé por confiar en él más que en mis propias manos. Realmente, me acabó gustando esa obsesión suya por rasurarme. Sus normas se resumían únicamente en una: No podía depilarme esa parte, él era el dueño indiscutible.  
No temía que a él se le fuese la mano hasta el día de hoy, cuando por error, me duché y me depilé un poco era parte sin querer. Cuando quiso verme esa noche para rasurarme y vio el error que había cometido, se volvió como loco.

Comenzó a darme cuchilladas por todos lados, mi intimidad y la parte inferior de mi cuerpo sangraban sin parar. Yo gritaba como loca, gritándole que parara.

Ahora estoy tendida en el baño, medio muerta, preguntándome lo que hice mal.

Oigo como alguien llama a la puerta y él contesta diciendo que no estoy. Un par de lágrimas se resbalan por mis mejillas cuando él vuelve.

-Ahora te voy a castigar.

Me sonríe de nuevo; en la mano, lleva un martillo para romper huesos.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos/as? Me alegro de haber recibido vuestras opiniones y críticas. Espero que este os haya gustado también. ¡Un abrazo, saludos!

Agradecimientos a**:**** Layill, Ridesh, Artemisav, UchihaHinataChan, ****DarkAmy-chan **y** Flordezereso.  
**


	12. Preservativo

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

Massara Blue Jeans - C-ute

**12. Preservativo****  
**

_"Póntelo, pónselo"._

Así decía el anuncio colgado en la pared de la escuela a modo de advertencia; abajo había una máquina de preservativos. La nueva adquisición del director para el hall de nuestro instituto.

Los padres se habían escandalizado, los profesores habían comentado que quizá era demasiado atrevido; pero es que con la alta tasa de embarazos -y fracaso escolar por esta causa- en nuestros días, había que hacer algo.

Así que por el módico precio de un cuatro yenes, podías adquirir un preservativo. En el colegio también se hacían clases voluntarias sobre sexualidad; aunque eso ya era otra historia.

Todo el mundo -menos los alumnos y el director- quería quitar esa máquina de ahí, por según ellos "manchaba el buen nombre de la escuela". Según padres y profesores esas máquinas estaban bien en un instituto de delinqüentes, pero no en el suyo.

En ese momento, una alumna de bachillerato, Hinata Hyuuga, pasaba por allí con ocho yenes en la mano, dispuesta a sacar de esa maquinita al menos dos preservativos sin que ningún profesor la viera.

Era Viernes, hora del patio, y al otro día quería probar ciertas cosas con ese dichoso condón. Le agradaba -y mucho- la idea de la máquina y por nada del mundo quería que la quitaran, aunque muchos estaban de acuerdo con esa mala medida. Con ello, pensaba Hinata, fomentaban los embarazos no deseados y enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Tampoco estaban de acuerdo con la píldora anticonceptiva ni con nada que tuviera que ver, pero bueno… eso también era otra historia.

Sin ver a nadie por el pasillo, Hinata Hyuuga avanzó unos pasos hasta llegar a la máquina de condones. Echó cuatro yenes e la ranura y le dio al botón del preservativo. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver llegar a su preciado tesoro, pero enseguida todo se arruinó.

-Caray, Hyuuga. No pensé que te gustara hacer este tipo de cosas -La voz descortés de Sasuke Uchiha, su némesis en el parbulario, la primaria y la secundaria la inundó de una ira profunda.

-¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? -Le preguntó con nada de educación.

-Venía a molestarte, ¿a qué más? -Con un rápido movimiento le quitó el preservativo de la mano y los otros cuatro yenes rodaron por el suelo.

-Serás cabrón -No tenía idea de por qué la molestaba tanto, parecía que no hacía otra cosa en su vida, ¿tan pobre era su imaginación?

Sasuke corrió y ella detrás de él por todo el piso de abajo, luego subió las escaleras y se patearon entera la segunda planta; como el perro y el gato. Al final, le pareció que él se había cansado porque lo vio entrar a unos baños. ¡Lo tenía entre la espada y la pared!

Entró al baño de chicos y pateó casi todas las puertas de los baños menos dos. Sonrió con malicia; esta vez no se le iba a escapar con lo que era suyo.

Abrió despacio una de las puertas que le quedaban -la última- y entonces unos brazos la introdujeron dentro del cubículo, estampándola contra la pared.

-¿Qu-Qué quieres de mí? -Preguntó la chica una vez tuvo frente a frente la cara de su enemigo.

-Déjame pensarlo, Hyuuga. Somos un hombre y una mujer, tenemos un preservativo, ¿sabes sumar?

Hinata tragó saliva. Era una sensación tan tensa que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, sintió unos labios junto a los suyos. Trató de resistirse a la tentación de ese diablo estúpido, pero era demasiado fuerte -en todos los sentidos-. Ya desde pequeña había sentido amor y odio por él, pero sólo se habían demostrado el odio; a través de bromas pesadas,

La lengua de él escudriñaba su boca en busca de más, ella le correspondía con timidez y brusquedad, propia de la inexperiencia. Se tensó cuando sintió unas manos cálidas bajo la blusa escolar y sintió la pasión del momento, agarrándose firmemente a la espalda fuerte de su némesis.

-¿Sabes cómo me la pones, Hyuuga? -Roncó Sasuke, apretándola contra sí.

Hinata sintió la erección contra su vientre; parecía algo grande, oh sí. Se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba, de verdad aquello prometía. Sasuke se puso el condón en la boca y comenzó a bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y alguien los pilló en plena acción.

-¡La pillada del mes! -El flash de la cámara les cegó momentáneamente, una, dos y hasta tres veces. Luego ese alguien huyó.

Después de que les cortaran el rollo, pasó un mes y en el periódico de la escuela pusieron una sección nueva:_ "La pillada del mes"_, donde se veía una única foto: Hinata con un sonrojo tremendo, y a Sasuke con cara de pasmado y con un condón en la boca.

Abajo de la foto, rezaba: _"Los que se pelean se desean"._

Desde entonces, son el logo de la máquina de preservativos de la escuela, pero eso ya era otra historia.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Aquí uno nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado. ^^ Besos y saludos.

Agradecimientos a**:****DarkAmy-chan, Okashira Janet, Harukauzaki, ****Ridesh, Azulnaychan, Gesy, NejiHien, Layill, Girl-Darkness **y** Flordezereso.  
**


	13. Vaselina

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

Te regalo un Blues - Daniel Higiénico

**13. Vaselina****  
**

Oyó su respiración suave y constante; resopló, frustrado. Ya era la tercera noche que no hacían nada; desde que Hinata había comenzado a trabajar no tenían tiempo para la intimidad. Y ese día estaba que echaba chispas, ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba hacerlo como fuese. Nadie podía quitarle el grosor situado entre sus piernas. Sólo ella, y _"ella"_ estaba dormida.

Si sólo estuviese un poco más despierta, si sólo tuviese una vagina de plástico, una muñeca hinchable, un vibrador… No, espera... ¡eso no! Se sonrojó al pensar esto último, pero enseguida se le pasó.

La duda resurgió: ¿Qué podía usar? Sí, claro, estaban sus manitas, pero él no quería usarlas; al parecer tenía miedo de mancharse con su propio semen.

Fue entonces, mientras comenzaba a impacientarse, cuando una idea le asaltó la mente, una idea brillante, según él: Ella estaba dormida, así que podría follársela y ni se daría cuenta. Con una sonrisa por -al fin- haber encontrado una manera de satisfacerse a sí mismo, y encima con su propia novia, comenzó su tarea:

Sin hacerse esperar y tratando de no despertarla, la destapó con suavidad. Como estaba boca arriba, le subió el camisón, debajo del cual pudo admirar sus bonitas curvas, las braguitas de encaje que usaba y sus pechos redondeados y tersos. Con una sonrisa de niño travieso, recorrió con la mirada y luego con las manos aquella extensión de piel.

Como no la oyó quejarse, le bajo las bragas y abrió un poco sus muslos para acabar de sacarlas; luego introdujo un dedo en ella. Notándola algo seca, sacó el dedo y se lo mojó con saliva; luego volvió a introducirlo, hundiéndolo con regocijo hasta mojarla completamente.

La oyó gemir y casi con desespero, se sacó el pantalón del pijama y el bóxer, y se lanzó hacia ella para hacerla suya por fin. Cuando comenzó a moverse entre sus piernas, notó como ella empezaba a mover la cabeza y a gemir en sueños.

Era increíble lo mojada que estaba, lo bien que se deslizaba su miembro en ella, como la sentía tan apretada… Respiró con fuerza tratando de contener las ganas de correrse. Quería probar también el otro lado.

Salió de su interior y le dio la vuelta para penetrarla por el otro lado. Como obviamente estaba bien cerrado, tuvo que tener paciencia y saliva para poder abrirla. Cuando al fin pudo abrírselo, tuvo que masturbarse para ponérsela dura, porque quince minutos sin meter pasaban factura.

Cuando al fin entró, no lo hizo con mucha suavidad, por lo que sintió un leve quejido por parte de la joven. No le importo mucho, ya que estaba dormida. Siguió metiendo y sacando hasta que al fin llegó al punto máximo de sus fuerzas y se fue dentro de ella.

Sin molestarse en limpiarla de su semen, se tiró a la cama y la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola. Finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se despertó. Se quitó las mantas de encima y notó que Hinata no estaba en la habitación. Se puso el pantalón de pijama y salió al pasillo, donde notó un aroma a tostadas recién hechas. En la cocina, vislumbró una nota colgada de la nevera:

_"He salido a trabajar. __Te he dejado tostadas calientes y café recién hecho.__ Ah, y cariño… si quieres ser travieso, al menos usa vaselina._  
_Es lo que yo suelo hacer cuando uso mi vibrador en tu trasero. __Te quiere, Hinata-chan"._

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Hoy tuve un problema con mi teclado y no pude subir esto antes. Ojalá éste capítulo también os guste. Besos y saludos, Isthar.

Agradecimientos a**: Ridesh, NejiHien****, DarkAmy-chan, Girl-Darkness, Azulnaychan, Sankcok, Sauske, Fega, Harukauzaki, Artemisav, TemariLand y Chibik-Lady.  
**


	14. Picadero

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Yo fui quien te quitó el pollo por la tapia del corral _  
_ no te quité las gallinas porque no tuví lugar. _  
_ Mare mare mare no mate usté el pollo _  
_ que las gallinitas quieren matrimonio _  
_ mare mare mare no lo mate usté _  
_ que la gallinita deja de poné"._

Extremaydura - Extremoduro

**14**. **Picadero**

La miraba a través de la ventana mientras se quitaba poco a poco las prendas que rodeaban su cuerpo; no notaba que desde una ventana indiscreta, la estaban observando.

Ella era su querida vecinita, la dulce Hinata Hyuuga. Desde que había llegado allí de alquiler no había parado de observarla, y ahora, con el ojo en el telescopio y la mano en su miembro, no podía dejar de agradecer a los dioses por haberla enviado allí.

Sus pechos eran grandes y jugosos, su trasero mientras se quitaba las bragas se veía firme, delicioso. No podía quitar la vista de él. Su cuerpo, lleno de hermosas curvas, era lo mejor que había visto en muchos años.

Desde hacía semanas se pajeaba todos los días gracias a ella, ya que la muy tonta se dejaba la persiana abierta. Todos sus vecinos debían bajar películas porno, pero él miraba por la ventana porque era más sano ver a una mujer de carne y hueso que no una desde la pantalla del ordenador; le gustaba más.

La vio ponerse una camisa y un tanga e ir hasta la puerta, donde dejó paso a un hombre de cabello rubio que se acomodó en la sala. Nunca había visto a ese tipo, pero la cosa prometía.

Siguió oteando hacia el otro lado y ahora la vio sentada sobre el rubio, besándole apasionadamente. Agitó su miembro con más rapidez y luego lo apretó y movió con más fuerza. El líquido pre-seminal salió por la punta y él sonrió; el momento se acercaba.

El hombre le quitó la camisa, besando y lamiendo sus pechos con ganas. Ella empezó a restregarse contra la parte baja de su cintura, donde aquel miembro empezaba a hincharse de placer. El desconocido la recostó en el sofá y se bajó los pantalones, tumbándose encima de ella.

El tanga voló hacia un rincón distante de la casa, y ambos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo constante. Y, fue entonces, -en el momento en que estaba a punto de irse- cuando la vio sacar ese cuchillo del pliegue del sofá y apuñalarlo; en ese momento se le bajó de golpe.

¿Qué había sido eso? Quitó el ojo de la lente y se lo frotó; quizá había visto mal.

Pero, para su disgusto, no fue así. Volvió a poner el ojo y ella ya no estaba; sólo veía al tipo tirado en el suelo, sangrando por un corte situado en su espalda y moviéndose levemente. Se quedó un rato más mirando, y al poco tiempo volvió a ver a su vecina llegar, desnuda y con un martillo y un hacha de cortar carne en la mano.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, le atizó un golpe en la cabeza, y otro, y otro. La sangre salpicó los cristales; el cráneo y los sesos esparcidos por el suelo. Siguió el mismo procedimiento con su caja torácica, atizándole con el arma, rompiéndole todas las costillas.

Después de eso, tomó el hacha y comenzó a desmembrarle lentamente, con paciencia. Su rostro, sus pechos y casi todo su cuerpo estaban repletos de sangre. No podía dejar de mirar; era impactante.

Cuando al fin lo hubo hecho trocitos, la vio irse y volver con pequeñas bolsas de plástico, donde metió cuidadosamente todos los cachitos.

Luego, levantó la vista y miró por la ventana. A él.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Buenas tardes! Aquí subo el antepenúltimo capítulo de cama roja (¿A qué película os suena?) En fin, gracias a las que habéis seguido ésta historia (tan sádica, por cierto) y espero que os haya gustado. Besitos, Isthar ^^.

Agradecimientos a: **UchihaHinataChan, NejiHien, DarkAmy-chan, Layill, Azulnaychan, LennaParis,Girl-Darkness, Flordezereso** y **Harukauzaki.****  
**


	15. Fantasía

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja**

* * *

La venganza de Gaia - Mägo de Oz

**15. Fantasía**

Una cama y un teléfono eran sus únicos compañeros de habitación; un teléfono por el cual estaba hablando, y una cama donde se encontraba tumbada, esperando oír más palabras de aquella voz embriagadora que cumplía todas sus húmedas fantasías.

Estaba excitada. Demasiado.

Sus dedos, en la parte baja de su abdomen, frotaban suavemente su clítoris; se hundían en su vagina, llenándola de espasmos de placer.

_"Te penetro suavemente con mi lengua mientras sostengo tus piernas. Subo por tu vello púbico y por tu vientre bajo hasta llegar a tu ombligo, donde puedo ver tus pechos con mayor nitidez. Subo mis manos por tus muslos y los alcanzo"._

Aquella suave voz era como una melodía para sus oídos; un néctar de sabor entre dulce y salado que podía ponerla a mil. Cada día la necesitaba, la añoraba cuando no la encontraba al teléfono, llegaba siempre al orgasmo con ella. Pero siempre que llamaba solía estar ahí, esperándola; cuando no era él se enfadaba, lloraba, sufría irremediablemente y colgaba.

_"Quiero que hoy seas duro conmigo, Sasuke-kun"._

_"Así que duro, ¿eh? Está bien, preciosa"._

Como ansiaba conocerle, hacerle suyo al fin; buscar una salida a aquel destino sin placer, sin amor. La habían casado contra su voluntad, volviéndola esclava de su casa, de su marido. Su existencia habría sido nula sin él, sin Sasuke-kun.

Únicamente tenía esos ratos para estar con él al teléfono, compartir ratos inolvidables, noches en vela. Habría sido tan infeliz sin esa voz que la hacía suspirar como una quinceañera… sin todo lo que ahora sentía gracias a él.

Lástima que llamar a una línea caliente fuese su mayor alegría en ese momento.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Holas! Estoy desanimada, así que el capítulo es un poco malo (y más malo aún xD). La canción del principio, no sé muy bien por qué, me inspiró. Bueno, a parte de eso, espero que no os haya decepcionado. ¡Besos y saludos!

Agradecimientos a: ** Azulnaychan, Ridesh, LennaParis, NejiHien, Flordezereso, Girl-Darkness, ****Chibik-Lady, Harukauzaki, Artemisav y Layill.  
**


	16. Kamasutra

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto** no es mío. Todos los derechos reservados a** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Advertencia: **Menores de edad, entrad bajo propia responsabilidad.

* * *

**Cama roja  
**

* * *

_"Me he inventado un cuento pero no sé de qué va, lo que tengo claro es que no habrá princesas".  
_

Aquí nadie será azul - Daniel Higiénico

**16. Kamasutra**

Tras la montura de sus gafas escrutaba cada letra que escribía, sonriendo cada vez que su protagonista principal gemía o articulaba alguna palabra de placer. Sus dedos tecleaban rápidamente, construyendo frases que eran como el más bello paisaje para sus ojos.

Como le encantaba escribir, era su única de dejar salir sus perversiones; la única forma de liberar su insana imaginación.

_"Gritaba de placer, envuelta entre sábanas llenas de sangre. Después de matar a su novio, se estaba masturbando con su miembro recién cortado a cuchillo. Él estaba tendido en suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la cabeza abierta. La parte baja de su vientre estaba destrozada".  
_

Hacía poco le habían llegado cartas diciéndole que era una genialidad, que su último libro era una pasada. Recordaba, en el pasado, cómo muchos la habían tratado de loca, de sádica, de enferma.

Éste que escribía ahora era un compendio de relatos, cada uno lleno de un sabor especial, de un tono diferente de sangre; enigmáticos.

De repente, Hinata oyó la puerta del piso abrirse y cerrarse, y al elevar la vista de la pantalla de su portátil, su atractivo novio apareció a la entrada, con una sonrisa macabra; como siempre.

Se rió.

Comprarse aquel libro del Kamasutra, ver tantas películas de crímenes obscenos y tener aquella acusada esquizofrenia no le habían hecho ningún bien a su imaginación.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Nota: **Hola, ¿qué tal? Siento la espera, pero es que no sabía cómo terminar esto. Finalmente, después de pensármelo mucho, he decidido terminar esta historia aquí, como tenía pensado en un principio. Cuando acabé las historias -o quizá cuando aún no las haya acabado-, haré una segunda parte de esto o reabriré el fic.

En fin, gracias a todas/os por seguir la historia hasta aquí y, nada, pues hasta la próxima ^^.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Layill, Azulnaychan, Flordezereso, Girl-Darkness, Dark-Amychan, Artemisav, Ridesh, Gesy y Ani.**


End file.
